The Infected Are Transforming
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: The survivors have been hearing and seeing things... Strange things... What is it! Read on to find out!
1. Chappie 2: TANK!

**Hey peoples! I forgot the password to my old account, BritishWolf259. So I'm uploading the 2****+ chapters on THIS account, BritishWaffleSyrup. Peace out!**

Coach's POV.

I watched as Ellis whispered something in Rochelle's ear and they both laughed. I chuckled. We walked through the carnival, Nick covering the back, me in the front and Ellis and Rochelle side by side in the middle. I heard Nick grumble from the back when they laughed.

"What's wrong with you then Nick?" I asked.

"They're distracted." Nick replied gruffly.

"So? They're just having fun!" I said smiling.

"In a zombie apocalypse? Coach, that's ridiculous!" Nick half-yelled.

"No it's not." I simply replied. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but gave up.

"Fine. Whatever. But when we all get killed cause I'm the only one alert, you can't blame me."

"Ok." I said. Nick snorted and turned back to his original position.

Ellis's POV.

As we walked through the carnival, I saw a stuffed animal. I went to pick it up. It was a giraffe. I walked over to Rochelle, and gave it to her. We were just in front of the safe room.

"Ah, thanks sweetie! I love it!" Rochelle smiled.

"You're welcome, Rochelle. It reminded me of ya, the way your eyes sparkle." I said happily. We walked inside the safe room.

"Great. The Tunnel of Love." Nick said, annoyed.

"Are you telling me ya never had a loved one before Nick?" Ellis asked teasingly. Nick stared him down, but Ellis stared right back, still grinning. Surprisingly, Nick looked away first. Nick walked away, muttering under his breath. He lay down in a sleeping bag and rolled over.

"Bit early for sleeping, isn't it Nick?" Coach asked, smiling.

"Whatever…" Nick replied.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just being… well, himself." Coach said to us.

"Don't worry. We weren't anyway." Rochelle replied. We all laughed, quietly so we wouldn't wake Nick up. I pulled some chocolate bars out of an army backpack we had found laying next to a dead body of a soldier. _Rest in peace. _I had thought respectively. I tossed a couple of King Size Kit Kats to Rochelle, and a couple of King Size Mars Bars to Coach.

"Awesome, thanks Ellis!" Rochelle said happily.

"Mm mm mm, best candy bar on the planet! Thanks Ellis!" Coach agreed.

"Ya welcome. Lemme jus' put this next ta Nick." I quietly walked over and placed two King Size Musketeers next to his sleeping form. Rochelle and Coach smiled at me.

"Hey Ellis?" Rochelle asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Why don't you tell us one of your Keith stories?" She asked sweetly. I was a bit taken aback at this. Usually they would interrupt my stories. I looked back and forth at their faces.

"For us?" She asked.

"Uh, ok!" I was excited. "Well, this one time mah buddy Keith an' I were in Italy, an' there was this crazy ski course tha' went on for, I dunno, one mile or sumthing. But anyway, the instructor was this borin' dude who ranted abou' safety an' junk. So Keith says, 'Man, this guy is borin', I'm leavin'!' And takes off down the ski course, yellin' excitedly. But there was this ramp tha' we thought was part of the snow, cause' when Keith saw it he started yellin' in terror. It was like, the perfect death drop! He tried ta turn back but he was goin' way too fast. He sped down there faster than pretty much anything! When he went off the actual jump, he went flyin' through the air, an' landed on this huge pile of snow and ice. His imprint was smashed into the pile he went flyin' so hard. He broke his arm an' part of his spine. It was funny man! He had ta go to the hospital but he was ok after a couple of weeks."

"Wow! I feel bad for interrupting your stories Ellis." Coach laughed.

"Yeah, me too! That was hilarious!" Rochelle agreed. I smiled happily.

"Ya don't have ta feel bad! If you guys hadn't interrupted me, we wouldn't have made it as far as we did!"

"Yeah." Coach chuckled. "I suppose it's true."

"It's getting dark. We should go to sleep." Rochelle said, a tired smile on her face.

"Yea, I suppose so." I said. We fell asleep in a few minutes.

Rochelle's POV.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. What felt like a few hours later, I felt a gentle hand shaking my shoulder.

"Ro? Rochelle?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Sorry for wakin' ya up. I wanted to show ya sumthing!" An excited Southern voice whispered. I grinned.

"K'. Let's do it." Ellis led me to the safe room door we had passed through, and opened it slowly and carefully, placing the bar by the door. He took my hand and showed me what was outside.

"Christ in a handbasket!" I whispered in awe. Carnival music played quietly and the horde was screeching from outside the fence. Lights were turned on.

"The fences are topped with barbed wire an' it's electrified when it's turned on so all ah had ta do was throw a couple of pipe bombs through the wide open fence an' then close it!" Ellis said happily. I hugged him.

"Thanks Ellis!"

"Ya welcome!" We walked towards the lights and sounds.

"Aw man, that's the Screamin' Oak! You wanna ride it?" Ellis become said excitedly.

"Sure!" I replied. "But Ellis?"

"Hmm?"

"Just in case, did you bring any guns or med-kits?"

"Haha, course' ah did!" I felt a wave of relief pass over me. I mean, what if one of us did become injured?

We climbed onto the ride, and Ellis reached over and pressed the button to start it. The coaster started going up slowly. It made a loud creaking sound. The horde seemed to screech louder._ Uh-oh…_ Suddenly the ride shot down a drop. I hadn't noticed the ride escalating upwards.

"WHOO-HOO!" Ellis yelled.

"Woah!" I yelped. I was actually having fun. However, when I saw what was right in front of the coaster a ways ahead, I paled.

"Uh, Ellis?" I said, a little freaked out.

"Yea- Oh SHIZ!" The crying became louder as we rounded the corner. It turned into growls. There was a thump as we ran over the Witch.

"_AHHHHHHH!" _As the coaster kept going, the Witch chased us, arms outstretched, claws just waiting to tear into our flesh.

"CRAP!" Ellis yelled, as he pulled out a shotgun.

"Here!" He passed an M-16 to me. We opened fire on the Witch. With one final screech she fell, bullet wounds allowing blood to flow through them.

"That was close, huh Rochelle?"

"…"

"Rochelle?"

I pointed towards the horde climbing up and over the fence. They were furious and howling like banshees. Accompanying those howls of fury were the sound of cars being thrown, with roars and bellows.

"Run?" I asked.

"Run." He replied. We started running to the safe room at the end of the coaster. The roaring of the horde and the Tank became closer. Suddenly Ellis let out a strangled yell. I turned around and gasped. A chunk of concrete was practically covering Ellis. He let out a groan from under the concrete. Scarlet blood started pooling out from under the concrete.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod…" I whispered. To make matters worse, the Tank and the horde were just round the corner.

"ROAR!"

I tried hauling the concrete the concrete off Ellis but the horde came racing at me.

'BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-!'

'Beep, beep, beep b-b-beep! BANG!' Explosions and sounds of gunfire was the last thing I remembered before passing out.


	2. Chappie 3: What The-!

**Hey guys, BritishWaffleSyrup here! I'm uploading the third chapter to The Infected Are Changing/Transforming. I can't believe I'm updating this! I mean, I wanted too, but I've been so freakin' busy updating my other one! And I've had this chappie in Word for AGES, it just needed completing. Mm-hmm.**

Coach's POV.

"I can't believe they snuck out!" Nick said angrily. I looked at him irritably.

"Ellis thought he made it safe for him and Ro. Sure, he made a mistake, but he didn't mean it." I argued. Nick stood up and looked me straight in the eye.

"A mistake… that almost killed them…" Nick growled.

"Hey! Suit guy. Let it go." One of the survivors we had met said. She was a female. Before Nick could interrupt, the man in a vest told him,

"She's right." Nick muttered something under his breath angrily. He stalked off and sat on a box in the safe-room we were in. I looked at the survivors we had met who had helped us fight off the horde and the Tank. The young woman was called Zoey. She wore a reddish-pink college jacket and a pair of jeans with converse sneakers. Someone called Francis looked like the kind of guy you see in the action movies, the one with the vest and fingerless black gloves. Louis sat, cleaning his gun. He wore a white shirt with a loose tie around his neck. His pants were black work pants.

"Thanks for helping us." I told them.

"Anytime." Francis replied, walking over to where Ellis and Rochelle lay. I looked over to where they were. Ellis's torso was practically covered in bandages. Rochelle was sleeping a few feet apart from him.

"So let me get this straight." Zoey said. "They snuck out while you were asleep, went on a couple of rides, hacked off the horde and an extremely large Tank, became injured, and then we saved them?"

"Yup." I replied.

"Wicked." She replied grinning.

"It's pretty cool. Aside from the fact they became injured." Louis added.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Hey guys, I think the kid's awake!" Francis said from across the room. I quickly walked over to where Ellis was. I knelt beside him. I could feel the other survivor's eyes on Ellis. Don't know how, but I did.

"…Rochelle…?" Ellis murmured. Suddenly he bolted upright. "Rochelle! OW!" Me and Francis sat him back down.

"It's okay Ellis, she's right there." I said pointing towards her.

"Is she okay? Wha' happened?" He tried to sit up again. Francis held him down.

"Well, you got hit by the Tank and started bleeding like mad, and Ro fainted." I said.

"Oh. Guess mah plan wasn't as foolproof as ah thought…" He mumbled, scratching his head.

"It's okay sweetie." We all turned around to Rochelle waking up.

"Ro!" Ellis said happily. "Are ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied.

"Good to see we're all alive." Nick said glaring at Ellis.

"Look, Nick, if you're going to survive this apocalypse, you're going to have to use teamwork, and holding a grudge isn't going to work." Louis stated.

"Fine."

"And you're going to get rid of your attitude as well." Louis said.

"Hmph…"

"Thanks Louis." I said.

"Welcome." He replied, and went back to cleaning his gun. We sat down for a bit, and Rochelle and Ellis went back to sleep. Nick took out a pack of cards and started shuffling them. Francis and Zoey were talking quietly in a corner, and I read the writings on the wall. Soon everyone fell asleep.

Ellis's POV.

I woke up to the sound of growling. My torso still hurt a little but I picked my gun up off the floor, and stood up, trying not to wake the others. I picked my way between the sleeping bodies and when I was just next to the door I looked back to see if anyone had woken. They hadn't. I peered out into the darkness beyond the safety of the room we were in. The growling was louder now. I didn't think it was a Special or even a Common we knew about. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Ellis?" The gruff male voice asked.

"Oh, sorry for wakin' ya." I replied.

"What are you doing?" Francis questioned.

"I heard sumthing outside." I said. The growling started again.

"Was it that, by any chance?"

"Yup." I said. A bush moved to our right. Francis and I swung our flashlights towards it. Much to our surprise, a dog trotted out.

"A dog? Are you kidding me?" Francis said.

"Scared me… Worse than this one time when mah buddy Keith skateboarded off a ramp abou' thirty feet high…" I was shut up by Francis clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Look at the dog." The "dog" had turned into a large wolf. Larger than the Tank. About 10 feet tall. I swallowed hard. The beast looked at us with pure yellow eyes. It's fur was a muddy brown color.

"Infected?" I whispered.

"Yep." Francis whispered back. It's eyes narrowed at us when we talked.

"I don't think it can see us. See how it reacts when we talk?" Francis said. Sure enough, when we spoke, it would turn it's head, narrow it's eyes, or growl.

"Yea." Growling.

"Well, maybe we can move silently without it noticing." Francis said quietly.

"Ok." I replied. We silently moved out of sight behind the door. However, as we were moving Nick bolted upright and yelled. I whipped my head towards the door just as the 'dog' roared and started running towards the safe-room. At the roar, the others sat up.

"Whasgoinon?!" Coach yelled, his eyes fixed on the beast scratching and roaring at the door.

Louis and Zoey picked up their guns and shot at the hulking wolf. The others and I followed. The banging and noise of gunfire filled the place. Soon the wolf lay dead outside the safe-room. Nick opened the door cautiously and stepped outside. We came out too and looked at the thing. It's eyes were an acidic yellow, glaring. It's claws curved, gleaming in the moonlight. The fur moved slightly, blown by the breeze.

"Wha' the heck was tha' thing?" I asked. Just then, a strangled yell came from Rochelle.

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahaha-! *Cough cough*-**


	3. Puppeh

**¡Hola! Como estas? Languages are fun. So's the word 'language.' And cheese. Can cheese be fun? Ah, randomness. Anyways… Here's chapter four!**

**OH! And I got no reviews for the last chappie. Sad day. :(**

**Ellis' POV**

"Rochelle!" I yelled, panicked. I looked around and saw her dangling high up on the side of the building, a long, slimy, grayish tongue wrapped around her. In one movement, I slammed a clip into my gun and shot at the Smoker. The Infected exploded in a cloud of dark green smoke, and the tongue surrounding Rochelle loosened. She fell to the ground, but not before I caught her.

"Come on Ellis. Bring her inside, it isn't safe out here." A voice called.

"Okay." I whispered. We all filed inside and barred the door. I set Rochelle down gently on the makeshift bed we had been on after the Tank. I checked to see if she was alive, which she was.

"Well, I think it's time we got to sleep." Coach said. No-one argued. Soon I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Rochelle's POV.**

I woke up, gasping. Then I realized the tongue was gone, the tightness released. I felt around my neck, and winced when I felt a bruise. A growl came from my stomach, and for a second I thought it was whatever had tried to attack us. I unzipped the backpack I'd been carrying around and took out a candy bar, peeling off the blue and white wrapper and biting into the Almond Joy. '_So much for joy.'_ I thought. I fell back to sleep as I finished my chocolate.

"Wake up. Ro. Wake up!" A voice called from above me. I muttered something back. There was a few clicking noises. Five seconds later, a piercingly loud alarm went off. I jolted upright, and glared at Nick through sleep-filled eyes. He had set the alarm clock to go off right now.

"Do you mind?" I growled.

"Not at all sweetheart." Nick replied, and started to walk away. I didn't bother telling him he was about to step on a long metal pipe conveniently laying there in his path. Nick yelled as his feet slipped under the bar and he landed with a thud on his stomach. I got up and walked past him. The others were already awake, and had seen the misfortune of the gambler. They chuckled, and Nick glared at them.

"Mind giving me a hand?" He asked irritably.

"Get up yourself, lazy-butt." Zoey replied, rolling her eyes. Zoey seemed nice. At least she wasn't a cheerleading snob who worshipped pink, sparkly cell-phones. I shuddered mentally.

"Come on; let's go kick some zombie butt!" Ellis yelled excitedly. I shook my head, smiling at the crazy boy. _I wish I had that much energy._

Ellis kicked open the door, and rushed out. We followed and were shooting at the zombies almost instantly. Soon enough, a horde came. I think I also heard a Hunter.

"Stick together!" Louis called.

"No problem." Nick said sarcastically, because the horde had us surrounded.

"Crap." Francis muttered. Just then, we heard barking.

"Oh no." Coach said. The horde, once they heard the barking, backed off almost immediately. A couple of them growled, but were silenced by another zombie. We looked to where the zombies were staring, and saw a Saint Bernard trot towards us. It turned it's head and pricked it's ears, as if trying to decide what to think. It turned it's head towards the zombies, staring at them. They dropped their gaze and shuffled backwards a few feet. Nick whispered,

"They're scared of him." The minute he said that, the dog snapped it's head toward us. Zoey elbowed Nick in the ribs, resulting in a pained grunt from the latter.

The dog carefully sniffed the air. Suddenly, the Hunter I'd heard earlier screeched and pounced on Coach. Coach let out a yell, and before we could shoot the Special Infected, the Saint Bernard had let out a howl, turned into the wolf, slammed and pinned the Hunter to the ground. Louis and Ellis helped Coach up, and we stared in amazement at the wolf. The Hunter let out a terrified screech, but was silenced by the Saint Bernard literally ripping his throat out.

"Holy crap…" I muttered. Hearing my words, the wolf turned towards me. It turned back into the large dog it had been before, and all traces of blood on him vanished. He walked to me, and stuck his hand underneath my hand, wanting to be scratched on the ears. I did, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

"We should name him Killer." Francis spoke up.

"Hmm, nah. How about… Toby?" Zoey asked.

"Mutt." Nick suggested.

"Naw, Nick. We should name 'im Predator, or Doomageddon." Ellis grinned.

Coach said, "Nachos."

"No. Just no." Nick said.

"How about, hmm, Fang?" Louis suggested.

"His name's Teddy Bear." I told the rest of the group, holding up his tag.

"Cool!" Ellis said. "Ah like Predator better, but Teddy Bear's cool." Suddenly, a gun cocked behind me, and I froze.

"Hand over the dog." A voice growled.

**Finished! Okay, I know this chappie is really short, but I ran out of ideas for it. On another note, I sent an email to Valve with four character ideas for L4D3. Go to my profile for a look at their personalities and stuffs! Peace! :D**


End file.
